Strong Enough
by FishnetFaerie
Summary: After nearly a century of being apart, how will the events that occurred while Legolas was away affect his relationship with his best friend? (Summary isn’t good to say the least, but the story will make up for its lacking.) Rated R for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: You should know what I do and don't own. Right:)**

"Larial, my child. We are not even aware of whether or not he will arriving home this night. It could be until the early hours of morning that you stand here, waiting on him. You know this, right?"

The King couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he spoke to the elleth before him. She turned her face toward him, her body still facing the window, with an ever-present look of determination.

"I am aware, my Lord. Just as you are aware that I shall not leave this post until I spot your Son outside of the palace gates. "

"Very well," Thranduil smiled to himself as he turned away from her and walked away. He stopped before he turned the corner, looking back over his shoulder at the maiden he had left behind. Larial had been his oldest son's dearest friend for many centuries. He had watched her grow into a beautiful, refined, caring lady. It was when one witnessed she and Legolas together, though that they were always able to detect a bit of that young, sarcastic, fun loving child that she had once been.

"I do hope she takes the news well," The King frowned to himself before finally rounding the corner to go.

Larial frowned to herself as she watched the sun go down over the horizon. It would prove more difficult to spot her friend's homecoming without the light of day. She would not leave her post, though. Since she was small, she had always waited on his arrival, watching from the same window, so as to be the one to see him first. She would then run as quickly as her elven feet could carry her through the castle, out into the courtyard, and then proceed to convince the guards to let her exit the gates, so that she might be the first one the Prince would see.

It had been nearly a century since she had seen Legolas. He had left for a visit to Lothlorien not long after the celebration of his 2,250th birthday. It was not the longest that he had ever been gone from his home, but it was the longest that he had not been in contact with Larial. She had written letter after letter to her friend, but never did she receive a response. Though it had been a relatively short time for an elf, things had changed. She had felt a change in herself, and so had others around her. She really had become a lady, and with that came mixed emotions of dealing with this suitor, and that suitor. Which dress she should wear to which ball. It annoyed her that he had been around to share these things with, to seek his advice on.

Larial was more than just a little angry with him about this, but the anger was nothing in comparison to the joy she felt of being able to see him again. She shifted her weight slightly as she found a more comfortable position in which to continue her watch.

L:egolas sighed as he finally came to the clearing in the woods that he recognized from many trips before this one. It had been a long time since he had seen it, and welcome the sight greatly. He knew now that she could see him. Even from this distance, he knew that Larial could see him. He saw her in his mind, the clumsy elleth he had known all those many years, tripping on the hem of her too long dress, trying to make her way down the stairway of the west tower. He smiled to himself and urged his horse to go faster toward the palace.

The entire time that he had been gone, he had his mind on her. How could he not? She was his best friend and they had shared so much. He had gotten her letters, and though he had picked up his quill and dipped it in ink many, many times, he had never been able to bring himself to respond to any of them.

How could he tell her about what was going on in his when he did not want to accept it himself? Thoughts of what had happened over the last century plagued his mind until he spotted the gates in the distance, and the sight of them opening. No doubt, in order to let a certain elleth he held very dear to his heart on the outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Though she had been seen as a proper lady for years, Larial could never contain herself when it came to the Prince's homecomings. This time was no different. Before he could even dismount his horse, she had thrown her arms around his neck, squeezing herself tightly to him, and laughed at the shocked look on his face. She took a step back, resting one hand on her hip, and reached up to push a strand of hair from Legolas' eyes, smiling devilishly.

"Is his majesty not happy to see his best friend?" She asked, knowing how he hated being called that. When he did not immediately give an answer, she playfully poked his ribs. "Surely you have something to say."

He had many things to say. He had thought them all through before his arrival at the palace gates, but they all escaped him now she he looked at the elleth that stood before him. Surely she was not the same one that he had left behind. She stood taller now, and he noted that her 'too long' dresses were no longer dragging the ground more than necessary. In fact, the way that they fit her form in its entirety had changed quite a bit. Her blue eyes seemed to stand out more than they had in the past, the left peering out from behind a lock of her long, burgundy colored hair.

Before he realized what he was doing, Legolas leaned over and brushed the hair from her eye. He held his hand on the soft skin of her cheek more a moment before coming to the realization that he still hadn't spoken a single word to her.

"Of course I do," Legolas smiled broadly. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her close as she had a moment before. He unconsciously took in the scent of her hair through his nose. He smiled to himself because she still smelled of raspberries. Just as she had when he had left her there. "I've missed you so much, Larial. You'll never know."

Larial could sense a seriousness in his voice that was rarely there. She felt the need to question him on it, but as she pulled away slightly, and saw the look in his eyes, knew not to press on about the matter.

"You're right," she chided, a sarcastic tone in her voice. "I don't know. Would you like to know why I don't know?"

He groaned. He had known she was going to give him trouble for her many letters that had gone unanswered. He began to open his mouth to respond, but before he could, Larial placed her right index finger over his lips to quiet him. He blinked quickly, and was surprised again at the impact her simple movements were now making on him.

"I don't want to hear it, Legolas. Yes, I'm sure you have been busy what with all of your 'Princely Duties' and all, "She rolled her eyes with another sly smile, "but seriously…. I thought that maybe you had forgotten me."

"I could never! It's jus:

"I said that I don't want to hear it," She stood there for a moment, motionless before leaning up a bit to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "Your father is coming. We'll speak later at your homecoming ball. Alright?"

Legolas nodded, "Should I come by your quarters to escort you?"

"Thank you, friend, but that won't be necessary. Aundil is escorting me this evening," a slight blush crossed Larial face she had said this.

"Aundil! But you loathed his very existence when I left you. Surely you two cannot be… Can you?" He looked at her expectantly. This news did not sit well with the Prince.

"We shall talk later," Larial quickly gave his hands a quick squeeze and smiled at the King who was approaching them swiftly."

"Father, she's horrible!" Legolas threw his hands into the air, and waved them around to add to the effect. He was pacing back and forth the floor of the throne room with a very exasperated King seated in front of him.

"Surely, my Son, after all that time, you found something about her that you liked?" He knew that there was no hope in asking, but he would anyway.

"She is exactly like all of the maidens in this kingdom that I wanted to get away from in the first place! No mind of her own. Whatever I like, she likes. She spent more time staring at herself in whatever reflective surface was nearest than she did trying to piece together intelligent conversation." He paused then, and brought his hands slowly down to rest by his sides. "I cannot go through with this, Father. I simply cannot."

Thranduil sighed.

"Legolas… You knew of this a long time ago. I had thought you would have gotten used to the idea by now. Besides, I'm sure that with time, you will grow to love her just as I grew to love your Mother."

The Prince sat down for what must have been the first time since he had dismounted his horse, and let out a long breath.

"Father, I don't think that anyone would argue with me when I say that falling in love with Mother could not have been a hard task." He stood then, and without a second glace toward his Father, left the room. He needed to be alone. To think.


End file.
